


Suit's Extra Function

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spider-Man suit has a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Peter notices that his suit isn't working as usual and it's Tony the one who help him to understand that new function of the suit.





	Suit's Extra Function

**Author's Note:**

> The characters you're going to read here aren't mine. They belong to his respective authors (Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Don Heck).
> 
> The story belongs to my dear sweet friend Ai-chan who let me share her work here eveN WHEN I TOLD HER that she can upload it here as an anonymous user. So if you want to leave a comment, do it to her and I'll be glad to send a copy to her ^u^-
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story as I do ♥

The last thing he remember is that he is he was hit by something before he blacked out.  


 

_______________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Peter Parker is a smart kid, that somehow manage to create a super strong substance and create a Spider-Man persona to help others. To make it better, he manage to score a so called internship with Tony Stark. It should stay as a so called internship, but somehow Tony have some other plan with Peter. That kid have a good manner, but what make Tony crazy about that kid is that husky voice and puppy. Enough to make Tony to not act accordingly to normal. He did not tell anyone that he have installed a special function in that Kid's Spidey suit.  


 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Peter wakes up in his suit, laying in some kind of a garage. He cannot recognize his surrounding. He just opened his mask when suddenly his suit start to vibrate on its own.  
  
The vibration first started around his nipple, then it move all over his upper body. He realize that the vibrations are stronger in his sensual spot. Then the vibration started to move downward and it keep getting nearer to his almost hard dick. The only thing he manage to do is to suppress his moan so that he did not get caught.  
  
He was looking around as the pleasure are getting on his common sense and he is really losing his ability to think straight when he recognize a human silhouette having a see through control panel in front of him.  
  
"Mr Stark?? What is happening to my suit?" Peter ask.  
"You said that I need to listen. If I want to listen, I need to make you make some noise first" Tony said just as he push some button.  
  
His suit tighten around his crotch and vibrate hard. It make Peter jerk his body and let out the suppressed moan loudly. His body are moving on his own now.  
  
"That's it kid. You can go louder. There's no one here" Tony said.  
  
Peter would have cum a while a go if its not his suit holding him. It still vibrates yet there a section of the suit that hold his hard dick like a cock ring. Peter don't know if it is a torture or pleasure, but he fucking love it. He is looking at Tony the whole time with his lust filled eyes and his body jerking around. Tony just watch him from where he is, though he is sitting now.  
  
"Please Mr Stark, I can't take this anymore. Please...Please.." Peter begs with his husky voice. A voice that shoots straight to Stark's cock.  
"Please what Peter?? Say it Kid"  
  
Peter don't know what to say. He is far gone into the pleasure yet he is embarrassed to say what he wants to Stark.Then Stark push the button that intensifies the attack on that kid's body...making Peter go crazier.  
  
"PLEASE MR STARK LET ME CUMM!! MR STARK LET ME CUUMM!!" Peter shouted.  
"MR STARKK PLEASE!!" He said as his body jerked.  
  
"Not until I tell you"  
  
Tony slows down the vibration and walks towards the kid, who is limping and drooling on the floor. His eyes shows that he is in heaven, breathing hard and have no energy left. Tony sat down next to the kid. He pushes the button that loosen up the suit, and freeing the kid from his suit. He raises the kid so that the kid sits, but he has no energy left to hold himself. They are on the opposite of each other, with Peter's head on Tony's neck.  
  
Tony grabs Peter's dick and stroke it gently. Peter jerks a bit. But he is thankful that is not a hard stroke. He cannot hold it if it is hard.  
  
Tony keeps stroking him while recording Peter's moan to his mind. Such a pleasure to his ear.  
  
"Hey Kid, you wanna come"  
  
He ask though he knows the answer. The kid just nod weakly.  
  
"Then come"  
  
Tony strokes harder and harder then Peter make a final violent jerk. He cums on Tony's hand. Tony let them stay like that for a while, allowing Peter to catch his breath.  
  
"I need to leave in a while. May has been notified that you are with me, though she really wants to hear it from you. You can stay here as long as you want, play with all this stuff here, there's food and stores nearby. You are free to leave and come anytime you want."  
  
Peter just listen to what Tony said as he dozing off.Hell, there is no way he will miss any chance with Mr Stark. Even if it means he need to fake not knowing about the extra function in his suit, and act like he never uses it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
